


I Want To Take This Night and Memorize It

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-20
Updated: 2008-03-20
Packaged: 2019-05-31 03:48:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15111167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: "Can I shake you?  Can I shake you for being crazy?"





	I Want To Take This Night and Memorize It

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes: Listening to Linda Davis inspired the title.  


* * *

“I am not sure that the house has ever been this quiet?”

Ellie walked into her bedroom on a rainy Friday night. Her husband sat on the loveseat, socked feet up on the ottoman, reading. Toby picked the kids up from school that afternoon. He immediately went to Union Station to wait for the 4:30 train. Huck would be in Baltimore with his mother this weekend. After the train arrived, he took Tori to the Upper East Side for her sleepover with Susan, Dan and Connor’s daughter. Connor invited him in for coffee but he declined; Toby was eager to go home and relax.

His wife was in meetings for the evening so Toby showered and made his own dinner. Annie Westin was in Manchester; she left Wednesday afternoon. Still heartbroken over her breakup with Reva, Annie wanted to be with her mother. She and Toby laughed about it before she left. In addition to her broken heart, she felt she must have fallen and bumped her head.

“We will have to do our best to enjoy this time.” He replied. “Next week will be a full house for Thanksgiving.”

“Don’t remind me.” Ellie laughed she started undressing. “You're really going to let me help with the cooking?”

“I am.” Toby turned a page. “It will be dare I say this, fun.”

“Be careful Toby Ziegler; we cannot have you overindulging in the F word.”

“That is what I have been trying to tell people. No one is listening to me.”

Ellie laughed. She knew her husband was watching her over the top of his glasses. It was a habit of his. She took her time taking off her clothes.

“What are we going to do with one and half days to ourselves?”

“Don’t worry about that; I already have a few ideas.”

“I will follow your lead.”

“Excellent idea.”

“What are you reading?” she asked.

“Literature from the Internet. I've been doing some research these past couple of days.”

“On what?” Finals were only three weeks away so she doubted it was work related.

“I'm going to have a vasectomy. I am expecting test results from my urologist next week. If all is well, I can schedule the procedure that Monday after the holiday. I don’t foresee any problem.”

Ellie stood frozen in her spot. She held her nightshirt in her hand but did not attempt to put it over her head.

“Sweetheart?”

“Huh?” At least she could still speak.

“Put your nightshirt on. It’s asking too much to have an important, medical conversation while you're topless.”

She did not laugh, though did what he asked. When Toby said things like that, she usually laughed.

“You don’t have to do something like that, Toby. It is a huge commitment. You cannot turn back and I would not ask that of you.”

“You never asked. C’mere Ellie, sit with me and we’ll talk.” She sat down beside him and Toby took her hand. “I am actually a prime candidate for the procedure. I am a 57-year-old father of three in decent health. You are a doctor sweetheart; you know this. It is 99.9% effective and we can stop using condoms. My urologist can do it in office; it will only take about 45 minutes. You will not have to worry about getting pregnant or take on the emotional and surgical burden of a tubule ligation.” Ellie nodded, not saying anything. Toby stroked her face. “This is the best decision for all of us.”

“It will actually take up to 30 ejaculations before your semen is free of sperm.”

The former Communications Director cocked his eyebrow. She had a tendency to spit out random facts, usually medical ones, when she was nervous or upset. It was something Toby was used to. That one still managed to throw him off.

“So when your father called me a jerkoff he was not reaching too far.”

Ellie smiled, her hazel eyes downcast. Toby tilted her chin until she was looking at him.

“This is the best decision.” He repeated. “They even have a no-scalpel procedure, which sets my mind at ease. The words scalpel and scrotum should never be in the same sentence.”

“I tend to agree. Toby, are you sure this is a good idea?”

“Yeah. David Pendleton has agreed to proctor my classes that week. I am going to have students email their final papers instead of bringing them to class. I have made every concession; Jason will accompany me. The most important one is your peace of mind. Ours, as a couple.”

“You are such a wonderful man. I don’t know if I tell you enough.”

“You do sweetheart. Give me a hug.”

Toby pulled her into his arms, exhaling when Ellie ran her fingers through his hair.

“Are you sure?” She asked when they came apart. She did not go too far.

“My mind is completely made up. You know as a doctor that this is the right thing to do.” He kissed her nose. “I love you Eleanor Bartlet-Ziegler. This will put an end to the limbo we have been in for a while now. I am doing this for us.”

“I know. I love you for it; I love you so much.”

Ellie took his papers from him, put them on the table, and slid across his lap. For a while, they just held each other and breathed. His wife cuddled closer, softly kissed the underside of Toby’s chin.

“What are you thinking?” he whispered.

“I'm not sure. You're probably going to think I am crazy but I feel like this is entirely my fault.”

“Can I shake you? Can I shake you for being crazy?”

“Toby…”

“Take a deep breath, stop for just a moment, and think about this. We have known each other for over a decade. Name one time that I have ever been roped or coerced into doing something I didn’t want to do.”

“Never.”

“Absolutely never.” He kissed her. “I think you should be focusing on us being alone this weekend. If we get a cooler for the beer, I am leaning toward never getting out of bed. We have the television remote, the stereo remote…it could work to our advantage.”

“What will you eat for two days?”

“Oh, I have a few ideas about that too. Do you want to hear them?”

Ellie giggled as Toby took her earlobe between his lips.

“You are so dirty, Professor.”

“Mmm.” His hand slid under her tee shirt and caressed her belly. It slowly crept up until it cupped her breast. “You feel really good.”

She squirmed a bit in his arms, the both of them laughing. Ellie moaned softly as her body temperature rose. His touch never failed to excite her. Toby kissed her as his hand moved into her cotton shorts. Realizing she was naked there made him smile against her lips. Ellie’s hand followed his. She quickly guided him where she wanted.

“Take it slow, Toby.”

He did not need directions. Somehow, he always knew what she wanted. Fast and frantic or slow and sensual…Ellie’s body sent signals that Toby picked up like an antenna. He stroked her skin, enjoying the feel of goose bumps under his fingers. They were gentle as they moved inside of her. Ellie quivered, gripping Toby’s tee shirt. She was biting her lip, so used to keeping it down for the kids. Her hips began to thrust. She changed position from sitting to straddling. Toby did not miss a beat.

“Oh dear God.” She whimpered, her head falling back.

He moved so deep, the fever of release started at the tips of her toes. Ellie moved faster against his hand; Toby’s palm worked over her clit.

“Toby! Toby!” she trembled as she felt herself falling. “Oh God, oh, oh, oh my God!”

“I love you, beautiful. I love to satisfy you. I love when…”

Her cries drowned out his words. He wrapped his arms around her after the climax, feeling her tremble. The kisses they shared were sweet and passionate.

“You're making the best decision.” She said after a while of silence. “I know that, Toby. The rational part of me knows that.”

“Good.”

“I guess I just feel as if much of this is my fault. I was the one who became baby crazy.”

“I had a little hand in that.” he conceded, caressing her face.

“A small one. I was guided by irrational feelings and fears. We don’t have to talk about it anymore.”

“Alright. Let’s talk about whatever you want.”

“I want…” Ellie smiled, loving her husband’s undivided attention. “I want a candlelit dinner, a bottle of white wine, and a very sexy outfit. Then we come home, make out in the cab like teenagers, and snuggle under that old comforter. I just want to fall asleep warm and secure with you.”

“That puts a bit of damper on my in bed all weekend scenario.”

“I think you might have to give that one up.”

“Are you sure?” Toby asked.

Ellie laughed, kissing him.

“You are something, Toby Ziegler.”

“Something good?”

“Take me to bed and I will answer that question.”

“You are not the first woman to fall for my delectable body.”

Ellie stood up. She pulled her husband up from the couch. After taking off his tee shirt, they made their way to the bed. She flipped on the television and found Skeleton Stories, one of the couple’s favorite shows. Toby spooned behind her; Ellie smiled as their legs tangled under the covers.

“In just a few weeks I am going to have a month off. Huck will be with us over Christmas.”

“Really? Andi is OK with that?”

“I wouldn’t say OK but Huck made the decision himself. We get Molly for about four days after the holiday and then she and her brother will return for a long weekend in Baltimore. It’s complicated but we are doing our best to make it work for all of us.”

“He is going to love the farm.” She said.

“Oh God, the farm. El…”

“You are not getting out of it so don’t even think about it. We convinced my parents to come here for Thanksgiving. The farm is the best at Christmastime.”

“Just keep Doug away from me. Do you promise?”

“Cross my heart. Charlie will be there to play pass interference. He’s used to it.”

Toby kissed her neck and they settled in for a quiet night together. It was a good way to end a busy week and prepare for another one.

***


End file.
